


Your Timing Is Impeccable

by queenofshit



Category: Historical American Criminals RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Choking, Consensual, Daddy Kink, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Knife Play, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Severe Daddy Kink, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4974088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofshit/pseuds/queenofshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ted and the Reader's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Until We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Again I'm only a little sorry. This will be a story I hope to continue.  
> I hope to correct any errors when they are pointed out to me. If anyone would like to be my beta that'd be great. I could use the help.  
> I hope you enjoy, and if you don't like it don't read it. Simple.

To say you were exhausted would be a severe understatement. Your head ached as you looked at your car, steam leaked from under the hood. In the middle of nowhere is, of course, where your car would decide to finally give out.

You debated walking the next few miles to a rest stop and calling a tow truck, but the road lacked lights. And without your car’s headlights on you couldn't see a foot in front of you.With a sigh you sat in the driver’s seat, deciding you’d wait until morning. It was only a few hours away. 

You hadn't realized you’d fallen asleep until there was a knock at the window. You opened your eyes and was immediately blinded by bright light. “Are you alright miss?” A kind sounding, male voice asked. You opened your eyes to find the man had lowered the flashlight. “Uh, yeah. I’m fine-” You paused, slightly disoriented.

“Did you breakdown?” The man asked. You attempted to make out his face, past the dark shadows cast by the flashlight, you could tell he was quite handsome. 

“Y-yeah.” You straightened yourself out, smoothing your skirt.

You saw the glint of the man’s teeth as he smiled. “I could give you a into town. You can call a tow truck in the morning, I doubt any will be coming out at this hour.” That sounded a lot nicer than sitting in your car all night and then walking in the morning. You also knew that getting into a car with a complete stranger was also a very bad idea. But exhaustion and laziness won and you found yourself agreeing. 

“That would be great actually.”

His smile widened and he stepped back from your car door so you could get out. He seemed a little shorter than 6 feet, and from what you could tell he was dressed casually. You followed him around your car and to his, a light coloured beetle, it was hard to see what colour it was in the dark. You smiled a little. He opened the car door for you and you got in. 

“I’ll drive you home, how does that sound?” He said after he’d gotten situated in his seat.

“Oh really it’s okay, I don’t want you going out of your way for me.”

“I don’t mind. A pretty little thing like you shoulding be out this late anyway.”

You shifted in your seat, playing with the hem of your skirt, before giving him your address. “My name’s (y/n), (y/n) (yln) by the way.” You glanced at him. “I’m Ted Bundy.” And he gave you a smile you returned. You were never comfortable with silence and found yourself talking. You talked about work and your plans. When you started talking about school he shot you an intense look that he turned into another handsome smile. 

You filled the car with your words while he drove.Ted seemed to be a gentleman though, not complaining about your rambling or interjecting. He just let you talk. By the time you’d reached your house, you felt as if you’d said way too much. But you still hoped to see this mysterious Ted again. “Thank you so much for the ride!” You internally cringed at your own voice and shifted awkwardly .

“Not a problem.” You really hoped this wouldn't be the last time you see him. “You know we should exchange numbers, so if you ever get stuck again I come rescue you.” He gave you a cool smirk and you blushed.

“Uh, sure.”

No, this definitely would not be the last time you saw Ted.


	2. You're Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ted takes you out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still figuring out where I want this to go. Hopefully it won't get too crazy. Sorry if some facts are off. I've read a lot about him and still find conflicting statements. I also have struggled with finding accurate time lines. In this story he is in law school.

When Ted had called a few days later to ask you out to a movie you were over the moon. It felt like you hadn’t been on a date since high school. It would also be nice to break up your cycle of work, school, work. Giddy, you got ready for your date. Staying somewhat casual you wore a simple knee length dress with a peter pan collar, applying minimal makeup and letting you hair down.

You sat on your couch, worrying the flap of your pain brown shoulder bag, waiting for him to show up. Glancing at the clock every few minutes, it felt like forever until you heard a knock at your door. Practically tripping over yourself you answered. “Hi!” you greeted him with a bright smile, soothing your hair down. He was smirking with his eyebrows raised. You assumed you looked some-what disheveled. 

“Evening.” Ted linked arms with you as he guided you to his car, even opening the door for you. Whoever said chivalry was dead? 

You two made small talk as he drove. You decided that it would be best to encourage him to talk about himself more, since you’d done most of the talking last time. He talked about law school, about the book he’d been reading. You smiled, he seemed so intelligent. 

Ted paid for your tickets and you two entered the theatre. A wait in the concession line later you finally sat down with Ted to watch the movie. Once the lights dimmed, and the movie started you found yourself unable to pay attention the what was being projected. 

Ted looked so gorgeous. You couldn't take your eyes of him, the angle of his perfect nose, the way the corners of his eyes crinkled up when he smiled or laughed, but most of all his lips. How could a human being look so perfect? Your cheeks heated when he caught you staring, but Ted’s smile only widened and he put his hand over yours. Your cheeks burned. There was no way you were going to be able to focus on the movie now.

Ted guided you out of the theatre to his beetle by your hand. You absolutely adored him, you hoped he felt the same. “Did you enjoy the movie?” Ted asked as he drove. “Uh, yeah. It was really great.” He chuckled. “I agree, Al Pacino did a wonderful job.” You smiled nervously. “He really did.” “(y/n), he wasn’t in the movie.” Ted had feigned a serious look, before bursting into laughter. You couldn’t help but laugh too. You really had zoned out.

Ted wasn’t driving in the direction of your house and you were confused. “Ted?” He looked over to you, “Yeah?” then looked back to the road in front of him.

“Where are we going?” Ted smiled. “Oh yeah, sorry. I thought I’d take you out to get a burger and ice cream. I can take you home if you’d like.” You shook your head quickly. “No! T-that sounds nice. Thank you.”

“No problem sweetheart.”

 

Ted took you to a quaint dinner, the bright neon lights stood out in the night. You smiled at the checkered floor, and the sweet atmosphere. He lead you to a booth along the front window, before you were greeted by a young waitress. She handed you a menu but you’d both already decided to have a simple meal of cheeseburgers and fries. “So you said you worked, what do you do?” 

“I work at the animal clinic when I’m not at school. I really love animals. So I don’t mind doing what the vets don’t want to do. Clean cages, walk dogs, pet the cats, play with the pets. Sometimes I monitor a pet after surgery.” You found yourself relaxing as you spoke about work. “It’s exhausting but I love it!” Ted was smiling brightly, he looked interested in what you were saying. So you continued. “I really want a future working with animals. That’s what I’m doing in school. I want to be a vet. Maybe even travel to help exotic animals.” 

“That sounds like it would be fun.” Ted sat back as the waitress brought your food to the table.   
“What about you Ted? What got you into law?” Ted swallowed a bite of his burger and said, “I guess I’ve always had in interest in law, but it wasn’t until the last few years that I thought seriously about it.” He looked almost wistful. Throughout your meal, Ted and you found yourselves having very similar interests, from books to movies, and even music. He seemed all around perfect.

Once you’d both finished your meals, and your ice cream treats, Ted drove you home. The ride was silent, other than a few words, but it was a comfortable silence. 

When you reached home Ted walked you to your door. “Thank you, tonight was really nice. I enjoyed it a lot.” Ted stepped closer to you. “I really enjoyed it too. I’d love to do this again…” He leaned down and you found yourself meeting him halfway. The kiss was intoxicating, you’d ment to make it short, but you couldn’t help yourself. You were overwhelmed with him. Ted pressed you against him while you wrapped your arms around you neck. Deepening the kiss, all you could think about was how good he smelt, and tasted. How much you never wanted this to end. 

His hand running down your back to your bottom, sent heat straight between your thighs. But it was also a reality check not to let this go any farther. You pulled away and looked up at him dazed. Ted didn't seem to be much better off than you. “Yes,” He said, “I am definitely taking you out again.” Smirking you pressed a kiss to his jaw before stepping away to open the door to your house. 

“Good night, Ted.”


	3. First Time For Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ted and the reader finally do the nasty.  
> This chapter is pretty long.  
> I hope you all enjoy.

You went out on several more dates with Ted. Every time you two were together you had more and more fun. You’d even been able to convince him to go rollerskating with you. It may have been a total disaster (Ted wasn’t very graceful on wheels), but he seemed to have had a blast. Tonight you decided that you two would spend the night at home. Since your parents had left the house for you to watch. 

You were excited to finally be close to him, since you’d kept all of your kisses short since the first with him weeks ago. You weren't ready then, but you were now.

You quickly got home from work, putting away the few groceries you’d bought, snacks mostly, and tidied up. You wanted tonight to be perfect. You’d never told Ted that you were a virgin. The opportunity never presented itself, but how would you even bring that up? It didn’t matter though, you were quite sure he somehow already knew.

You decided to cook a wonderful meal for him. The way to a man’s heart is through his stomach. Smiling, you set out to prepare your grandmother's, amazing, macaroni and cheese recipe. You had only made it once with her, and a few times on your own. You never did it as well as her, but no matter what is still would always turn out delicious. You seasoned the cheese sauce, cooked the noodles. Adding all the ingredients together. You were pleased with the final result as you put it in the oven. 

Ted knocked on the door a moment before your timer, to take the macaroni and cheese out of the oven, buzzed. You threw the door open and practically leaped into Ted’s arms. He seemed thrown off for a second before quickly recovering and wrapping his arms around you. “It’s so good to see you.” You mumbled into his shoulder. 

“It’s good to see you, too.” Ted said with a smirk as he pulled away. Your sweet moment was interrupted by a loud buzzing. “(y/n) what is that?” You quickly pulled away from him and scrambled back to the kitchen. When you pulled the dish from the oven, you saw how amazing it looked. The bread crumbs toasted, the cheese sauce bubbling up around the edges. Absolutely scrumptious. “That looks good.” You turned to see Ted standing in the kitchen doorway, looking far more scrumptious than the macaroni and cheese. 

You served the meal, you two quietly chatting, catching up about both of your weeks. Once the food was plated you settled down on the couch with him. Falling into a comfortable silence as you ate and watched crappy T.V shows. You couldn’t help but look at him while he ate. You never felt this way before. All you could focus on was how his lips wrapped around the fork. You imagined how good those lips would feel on yours, or on your neck, but most of all between your thighs.

After eating you moved closer to him, setting your hand on his thigh. Ted didn’t seem to react, his eyes on the T.V like they had been the whole time you ate. He seemed far more reserved than he had before, restricted almost. Usually he’d be the one with his hands on you. You didn’t like this. You pressed yourself against him, running your hand slowly up this thigh. You reached the spot you were heading for and- 

Ted caught your wrist, his fingers digging in almost painfully. You looked up to his face and found him staring intensely down at you, his nostrils flaring. “Do you want this?” He asked, his voice was steady but cautious. You nodded. “Say it.” Your face heated, “Yes, I want this. Please.” Ted closed his eyes for a moment, he seemed to be collecting himself. Standing he dragged you up with him, before scooping you into his arms.

You quickly wrapped your arms around his neck, expecting him to drop you. But he started walking, effortlessly carrying you. He made his way up the stairs, and kicking your bedroom door open. Dropping you onto the bed he stepped away. Ted slowly removed his belt, and unbuttoned his shirt halfway. You stared intensely at him, your face was on fire and your core was throbbing. You wanted him so bad.

Finally, Ted sat on the bed. “Stand up, I want to look at you.” You did what he said as fast as possible, tripping over yourself. He tugged you to stand between his thighs. He looked at you intensely, examining you. His hand ran up and down your sides before encouraging you to lift your arms so your shirt could be removed. Your blush traveled to your chest, disappearing into the cups of your bra.

Ted slowly unbuttoned your bra and removed it, and moved his focus to taking your jeans off as well. He didn’t smile or look at your face, his eyes were dark and focused on your body. His face was blank. When you kicked off your jeans you moved to take off your socks as well but he stopped you. “Leave them on.” His voice send shivers down your spine. You were left standing and plain pink painties and your little white socks.

Ted scooped you up once again, and gently laid you back on the bed. Spreading your thighs with his hands he kneeled between them. He was still fully dressed. You felt so exposed, so open, and yet you could feel your panties sticking to your sex. He moved his hand to your heated core, touching you softly. You moaned.

You just wanted more. More stimulation, to see more of him, to feel more of him. “Look at how wet you are.” He mumbled, almost like he was talking to himself. He lowered himself on the bed, so his face was hovering over your clothed cunt. Ted inhaled deeply and smirked. He pressed his lips to your clothed pubic bone, kissing lower and lower along the soaked article of clothing. You felt like you were burning up, making small noises in the back of your throat. Ted slid his fingers into your underwear, teasing you. He started kissing your inner thigh. He may have been holding you down with one hand but you still wiggled as much as you could.

“Stop moving.” He said. Gently, he tapped his finger on your oversensitive clit, and your hips lurched. “I said stop fucking moving.” And he bit your inner thigh, hard. You cried out loud, at the mix of pain and pleasure. It seemed like whatever control he had, was gone, and he changed. Growling he tore your panties down your legs. Then roughly shoved two of his long fingers inside of you. You cried out and tried to spread your legs as far apart as you could. 

Suddenly, his teeth were sinking into your thigh again, you think, drawing blood. You threw your head back, his fingers still moving hard inside of you. “T-ted please-” He cut you off with a slap to the bite mark he’d just made. “Did I say you could fucking talk?” You didn’t realize you were crying until a tear rolled into your hair. 

Flipping you over ted sunk his teeth, deep, into the soft flesh of you bottom. This time, for sure, causing you to bleed. Ted pulled your hips up, and you heard him undo his pants. “Are you ready, bitch.” His hand harshly slapped your ass. You moaned, desperate, overwhelmed and barely coherent. But you answered. You hadn’t even realised when you said until Ted stopped moving. “What did you just say?” Panicked, you froze. He grabed a fist full of your hair. “What. Did. You. Just. Say. Fucking answer me!” You sobbed. “‘P-please daddy’. I said ‘please daddy!’” 

Ted chuckled, loud and throaty. “You want me to be your daddy, slut?” He spanked you again. You felt defeated and unbelievably turned on. “Y-yes! Please daddy.” Without warning Ted thrust into you fully, stretching you perfectly. You let out a noise that was half relief, and half a sob. He started thrusting immediately, any pain you felt blended into the pleasure. Creating an overwhelming, intoxicating mix.

Your orgasm took you over without warning, you screamed. Ted seemed more encouraged, pounding you through you high, before flipping you onto your back, and pulling you into his lap, re-entering you. He continued to bounce you on top of him, he had one hand on your waist and another on your shoulder to keep you on him. The hand on your shoulder moved to wrap around your throat. You were too fucked out to notice. Only moaning unintelligible things, along with 'daddy'. 

Ted gripped your neck with both of his hands and squeezed, your eyes widened. He had a snarl written across his face, his pupils were so blown that his eyes appeared black, and he looked rabid. That send you over the edge again, and you soon felt Ted follow, heat spreading even farther inside of you.

 

When you came down from you found yourself alone on your bed. You panicked, “Ted!?” He stepped out of the washroom, now only clad in loose fitting pajama bottoms you assumed he brought with him. “What?” He took in the sacred expression on your face. “I-I thought you left..” You looked down and noticed you’d been covered with a comforter at some point. 

“Leave? After sex as good as that? I don’t think so.” He sat on the bed, brushing you messy hair behind your ear. “I absolutely adore you Miss (yln). I’m not going to leave you.” You smiled, almost saying the ‘L’ word but stopping yourself. Now was not the right time. “Thank you.” You looked up at him. 

“I’d say, we both need to get some sleep after that.” He moved over you to the other side of the bed, sliding under the cover, and opening his arms for you. You crawled into his embrace, and feel asleep, peacefully with him.

Yes, you were madly, deeply, in love with Ted Bundy.


	4. Who Said Ignorance Isn't Bliss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ted meets the reader's family, of course the night would have to end with a little knife play though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, Ted kind throws the reader around a little bit. But what do you expect? It's Ted Bundy.

Sneaking around your family with Ted was exciting, and fun. But you had to admit that is was inconvenient . You would just want to spend the night in his arms, but would have to usher him out the back door of your house. You did consider moving out, but your home was not only free to live in but was only a short bus ride to your university. And Spending your nights at Ted’s apartment also roused some suspicion from your family. You were legal age, so it’s not like they had much say in what you did, it’s just that they could be a little nosy, and it was nice to have Ted to yourself.

So it was Ted who suggested going to your family’s barbecue so he could meet them. You were skeptical. It wasn’t like you thought your family wouldn’t like him, it was just you were worried they’d scare him away. But he insisted, and as usual, Ted got what he wanted.

 

You spent forever neatly braiding two french braids into your hair, and even longer choosing out a floor length white sundress. You decided not to wear any makeup. You could hear Ted moving around the living room. You stayed at his place the night before since you had wanted to talk him out of going. You were unsuccessful. 

“Are you ready to go, sweetheart?” Ted called from outside the bedroom.

“Yeah, just a minute.” You mumbled, slipping your flip flops on.

You jogged outside to find Ted leaning against his beetle, smiling. “You look good. C’mon let’s going or we’re going to be late.” He opened the passenger door for you and moved to get into his own seat. “You know, they’re playing this new movie at that theater downtown. That I know you like, we could go check it out-” Ted looked over at you, taking his eyes off the road for an unsafe amount of time.

“If you don’t fucking want me to meet them then fine.” He growled. You were thrown off by his outburst. And quickly tried to recover. “No, no, no. It’s just that…” You struggled to find the right words. Ted glared at you. “It’s just what?” 

“I don’t want them to scare you off!” Ted’s anger seemed to dissipate and his face softened. “I really like you, and I don’t want them to ruin… this.” You shifted uncomfortably at the memory of your previous crushes encounters with your family. Hell, your mother had practically smothered your prom date. Suddenly Ted laughed, a completely honest laugh. “That was it? That was all you were worried about? Everyone’s parents are embarrassing. And from the few stories you’ve told me about your family they don’t seem that bad!” His laugh died down and he looked at you. “No amount of you father’s horrible jokes, or your adorable baby photos could scare me off, (y/n).”

Then you’re underestimating them. You thought bitterly, but smiled. You really hoped this barbecue would turn out well. 

Once you arrived at your home both of you were greeted by your aunt. Who gave Ted an uncomfortably long hug. You practically tugged him away into the house. You passed by your mother preparing food in the kitchen. You father was in the backyard, working over the barbecue with your cousin. Ted walked off to greet them.

You were suprised, no that’s not the word, you were flabbergasted at how well Ted mingled with your family. He listened to all of your aunt’s crazy stories, laughed at all your dad’s jokes, and complemented your mother on the coleslaw. By the time the night was over your family loved Ted, you couldn’t be happier.

You ushered Ted out of your parents house with a goofy smile on your face. You couldn’t help it, he had totally won them over. During the drive back to Ted’s apartment you were giggly and smiling, thanking him, telling him how great he was. “You know,” Ted started out of nowhere. “I’m going to have to punish you.” The smile slowly dropped off your face. “What?” Ted chuckled darkly. “You know better than to doubt me, you need to be punished.” 

You blinked bewildered, and a little turned on. Sure sex with Ted was rough, and possessive, but he had never punished you. Pressing your thighs together, you stared out the window, anticipating what would come next. He pulled into the parking lot and quietly walked up to his apartment, when he opened the door you straggled behind him. Nervous. Ted turned around and gave you a stern look that had you scrambling to get into his place. 

You heard Ted close and lock the door, your heart pounded and butterflies danced in your stomach. You turned around but suddenly, before you could question him, his palm met your cheek. The impact sent you reeling, and you stumbled to the floor. You moved to hold your face but Ted beat you to it, roughly grabbing hold of your jaw hauling you up. “You think you fucking know everything.” Ted growled. You almost moaned. “Think you’re such a fucking smart girl don’t you?” Your sex throbbed, “You aren't. You’re just a little fucking cockslut.” 

Ted used his free hand to undo his pants. Your mouth watered, as Ted pulled his, already hard cock, out of his pants. “Let’s shut this smart mouth up.” He thrust himself into your mouth, choking you. Ted laughed as you tried to calm yourself, and breathe through your nose. But you couldn’t stop gagging and coughing. He pulled you off for barely a moment before he pressed you all the way down and held you there. By the time he let you off of him again you were sobbing. Tears and spit dripping from your face, and your cunt pathetically soaking your underwear.

Ted tilted your head up to him, gently running a finger along your lip. You sniffled, relaxing a bit, until he stood to his full height and his foot slammed into your shoulder. Sending you sprawling across the floor. The air was knocked out of your lungs, you were completely disoriented. You felt Ted grab your ankle and start dragging you off the to bedroom. Your dress bunched around your waist and your shoes were knocked off. Ted dropped your leg and left you lying, dizzy, on the floor. He sat on the bed and unbuttoned his shirt, removing it as you watched with hazy eyes. 

“Come here.” He said quietly and you crawled over to the bed, kneeling in front of him. “Stand up.” You hastily complied, your long dress falling back into place. Ted reached up and grabbed one of your braids, pulling you across his lap. He reached up to your head and roughly undid you hair. He pushed your dress back up around your waist exposing your underwear clad bottom. “You’re going to count, out loud, and I’ll stop when I want to. Do you understand?” You nodded, and Ted grabbed a fist ful of your hair. “I said ‘do you understand?’.” 

“Y-yes.” You started crying again. 

“Yes what?” 

“Yes, daddy!” His hand came down hard, he tightened his grip on your hair as well. “One!” You cried. He hit your ass harder, “T-two!” Again and again his hand slapped the flesh of your bottom, your underwear doing nothing to soften the blows. 

“T-twelve!” By now you could barely breathe between your sobs, you couldn’t see past your tears. Ted pulled you up off his lap and pushed you onto the bed. You laid across it, you head hung off the other side, causing your tears to roll into your hairline. You heard a soft click and Ted leaned over you, he pressed a switchblade between your breasts. Your breathing sped up as he slowly cut off your dress, tearing it away from your body, with your bra. Your nipples pebbled in the cold of the room and you shivered. He ran the knife down your body to your panties, cutting them off too. Smirking he turned you on the bed flipping your over so he could look at the red, raw skin of your ass. 

Ted used your hair to lift your head up, placing the knife into your mouth, so the blade dug into the corners of your lips. You held it with your teeth. Ted chuckled, and without a warning, was inside of you. You cried out. 

He set a punishing pace, you wanted to scream. But you held the knife tightly between your teeth. Ted slowed his pace, grinding against you, his finger ran around your entrance before moved to your hole above it. You stiffened and Ted chuckled again. He pressed his finger into you and you cried harder, desperately holding onto the knife. 

He picked his pace back up, his finger still inside of you. Ted groaned, as you clawed at the bed sheets. It felt too good, you just wanted to cum. You could feel your sex dripping, but you were too far gone to be embarrassed, and how much humility could you have with Ted’s finger in your ass.

Ted leaned over you, “You wanna cum, don’t you bitch?” You nodded, taking care not to jar the knife in your mouth. “How bad?” He pulled the knife from your mouth quickly, cutting your cheek. Without an ounce of hesitation he lapped the blood from the wound, “Tell me how bad you wanna cum, you dumb bitch!” Ted slammed your face into the bed as his thrusts became erratic.

“D-daddy, p-please...m’so sorry.” You murmured into the mattress. “C’mon, cum on daddy’s cock.” He panted. You sobbed and kicked and you came, your body overwhelmed with sudders. Ted removed his finger from you to grip your hips and press into your fully. Coming deep inside of you.

 

You laid on your back, gently playing with the cum still dripping out of you. Ted was on his side, his arm laying across your stomach. He was a warm, comforting weight beside you. “Ted?” He gave a sleepy ‘mmhm’ as confirmation that he heard you. “I love you.” His eyes opened and he sat up, looking down at you, studying you. You could only hope that you didn’t look as vulnerable as you felt. After what felt like hours Ted said, “I love you too, (y/n).” And he kissed you. It was a slow sweet kiss that was nothing short of perfect.


	5. Cut Your Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ted and the reader enjoy some time with friends. But the reader senses something isn't right with Ted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before, this will not be a 100% accurate retelling (of course), hell you could pretend this takes place in 2015 if you wanted to. I tried to write it so you could but still, some details might be off and if so please be gentle. This is a fanfiction not a news article.  
> I also may delete this chapter depending on how I feel later, as I'm not sure if I am 100% satisfied with it.

“Ted?” He sighed at the sing-sound tone of your voice, knowing exactly what it meant. “What?” He leaned back on the couch. You coyly twisted your feet on the ground, “So a couple of my friends are having a get together, and I think we should go.” You plopped down on the couch next to Ted. “You want me to come this time?” He raised an eyebrow. You’ve been dating for months and he had only met your friends a handful of times. It wasn’t on purpose, well maybe it was. Ted was smart, mature and articulate. All the things your friends were not. 

“I just never thought you’d have any fun with my friends, but today it’s not going to be just my friends. A few people from work and school are going to be there.” You looked at him with big hopeful eyes. “Alright.” He feigned frustration, and you jumped off the couch, giggling.

“Okay! Now if we don’t want to be late we need to get ready now!” You skipped off to the bathroom. You looked for your eye shadow. You had set it by the edge of the sink. Ted wasn’t really a fan of makeup, so even with all the time you spent at his apartment you rarely brought some with you. You checked on the floor to see if if it had fallen, nothing. Confused you stood back up, staring into the mirror. Thinking Ted might have put it there you opened the cabinet and looked in. You saw saving products, toothbrush, toothfloss, and… a Plaster of Paris box? Why did he have that. You didn’t have time to question it so you decided to ask him about it later.

 

You let yourself and Ted into your friend’s house and led him to the living room where everyone was mingling. They cheered when you two walked in, smiling you, you greeted everyone and allowed Ted to introduce himself to others as well. You knew how good he was with people. 

You were leaning on the doorway to the kitchen, contently watching Ted speak to one of your male friends. They both were laughing a a joke one of them had made. You were sipping on your drink, when you were all called to the living room. “Get in here, you gotta see this.” A girl from work turned the T.V up and you all watched. 

“-the disturbing disappearances of several young women has shaken this city to it’s core, and baffled police.” The new reporter spoke, his voice flat. Ted came up behind you, wrapping his arm around your waist. “We can only hope they are returned safely.” A few photos of the missing girls came up on the screen, you looked away after a moment turning to Ted. You opened your mouth to speak but another one of your friends cut you off. “(y/n) you’d better be careful, “ He said mockingly. “Those girls look an awful lot like you.” You shook your head at your friend’s stupidity, Ted pulled you closer to him. 

You enjoyed the rest of the night, drinking more than you probably should have, but having fun. Ted only had a few drinks as he was driving, but he’d never drank much anyways, well not that you knew of. After you both had said your goodbye’s he led you out of the house. You were sleepy, it was late, and all the alcohol you drank certainly didn’t help. The sound of the car and Ted’s careful driving lulled you to sleep. 

Ted carried you gently into his apartment, taking care not to wake you. In the bedroom, he laid you down onto the bed, pulling off your shoes, and covering you with a blanket. With a kiss to your forehead he left. 

 

You woke a few hours later, smiling you turned over to cuddle with Ted. Your hands met the cool sheets of the bed, confused you sat up turning on a light, you realized you were alone. You climbed out of bed and padded around the apartment. You really were completely alone. This wasn’t the first time you’d woken up alone, but you’d just brushed it off and went back to sleep, assuming he was in the washroom. 

Something was wrong you could feel it. A chill ran through your body, dread filling you. Most people would have thought that their partner was cheating, but this felt worse. You turned on the T.V, settling down on the couch with a blanket wrapped around you, hoping to calm yourself as you waited for Ted. You dozed off again and woke when the apartment door was shut. You didn’t move, as Ted walked in. He stopped and looked at the T.V for a long while. He didn’t move.

“Where were you?” You asked, you weren’t mad, or irritated. You weren’t sure what you were feeling.

Ted turned to you slowly, he looked thrown off, like he was searching for the right words. You sniffled, still tired. “Are you okay?” Ted noded. “Y-yeah, what are you doing up?” He said walking around the coffee table to you. “I should be asking you that.” You stood and made your way back to the bedroom, still holding the afghan around you.

Ted met you in bed a short time later. Climbing in and wrapping his arms around you. He knew you well enough to know that was one of your weaknesses. “I love you.” He murmured. “More than you’ll ever be able to understand.” You shook your head. 

“Where were you?” Pressing yourself closer to him you added, “And if you’re about to lie to me don’t say anything at all.” Ted started to talk a few times and stopped himself. The room fell into silence. He wasn’t cheating, you decided that. Where ever he had been you felt as if it was much, much worse. And all you could think about was how much you loved him.


	6. Happy Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader sees how Ted is finally coming apart at the seams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to mark this as non-con, just because when the reader says stop, he does.

You excitedly waited but the door of our parents’ house. A bowl of candy in your lap. Ted was sitting in the room over, watching some Halloween special, chuckling occasionally. You loved Halloween, but you weren’t the biggest fan of going to parties. So when the year came around that you were too old to pass as a young trick-or-treater came, you would hand out candy. You loved it too, loved seeing how happy the children were, how cute they looked in their little costumes. Ted on the other hand didn’t seem nearly as ecstatic as you. But he did wear the cat ears you gave him so you couldn’t really complain.

The minute the doorbell rung you bounced up off the floor and ran to the door. You opened the door and a women holding a small child stood behind another child. You smiled brightly, the women was holding a young girl dressed like a ladybug, the boy in front of them looked to be about seven or eight was dressed like a ghost.

“Trick or treat!” The boy said excitedly, holding out the pillowcase in his hands.

You grabbed a handful of your candy and put into the makeshift bag. He muttered thank you before attempting to run off the porch, but his mother caught his arm. The girl in her arms looked timidly at you and said, “Trick or Treat.” Quietly. You smiled sweetly and put some candy into the bag her mother was holding, as the girl climbed closer to her parent. “T-thank you.”

The mother also thanked you and guided her children off the porch. You shut the door and giggled.

“First of the night?” you turned around and Ted was leaning in the doorway to the foyer.

“Yes! First of many! This is a busy neighborhood.”

You turned back to the door, awaiting the next trick or treaters.

It took a few hours for the flow of trick or treaters to calm down. You always bought a lot of candy, but you always seemed to run out. It certainly didn’t help that Ted was taking handfuls and running off with them. You closed your door, and turned off the porch light.

You walked into the living room, were Ted sat, a pile of candy wrappers in front of him. Adorable was not a word you often associated with Ted, but in this moment, it fit him perfectly. You blushed and crawled onto the couch, laying your head on his lap. He ran his fingers through your hair.

“Did you have fun?”

You nodded. You moved your hand to his thigh, the fabric of his jeans rough on your skin.

Ted chuckled and gripped your hair, dragging your face to his. “Aren’t you tired?”

You shook your head, and Ted threw you to the floor. You moaned as your back hit the ground. Ted stood and you couldn’t help but giggle, he still had the cat ears on.

“Something funny?”

He kicked your legs apart and pressed his socked foot, hard, against your clothed sex. You shook your head again, and he pressed harder. You wiggled trying to escape the pressure, that was borderlining on painful.

Ted let up, and you scrambled away from him. He turned and stared toward the bedroom. “Crawl.”

You followed him to the room, on your hands and knees. He stopped in front of the bed and started to undo his belt. Your mouth watered.

“On the bed,” his monotone voice made you shiver.

You, of course, did what he said and crawled onto the bed. Ted kicked you down onto your stomach, grabbing the pillow beside your head and shoving it under your hips. Ted tugged your arms above your head, binding them to the headboard with his belt. The leather dug into your skin as he ripped your panties from your body. The lack of foreplay was unlike him. He seemed…agitated.

“Ted?” You started, his hand came down on your ass, hard. You cried out, head pooling lower.

“Did I say you could speak?”

You shook your head.

“That’s what I thought.”

He moved onto the bed, pressing into you without warning. You sobbed at the sudden intrusion. Upset and confused you struggled.

“Stop! Stop!” You cried, and Ted stopped moving but didn’t get off of you.

“What?”

You shook with the force of your cries. “I-I said, stop.”

Ted was off you in a moment and your wrists were freed not a second later. You turned slowly to find him angrily dressing.

“T-ted, what’s wrong?” He didn’t look at you, “Where are you going!?” You yelled. You just didn’t understand, he wasn’t like this.

Ted glanced at you, “I’m going for a drive.”

He did the buttons up on his shirt before leaving, slamming your bedroom door. You cried into your pillow.

“Happy halloween,” you muttered to yourself.


	7. Happy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ted will do anything to keep you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda went out on a limb with this one as an apology for not posting for so long.

You sat on your friend’s couch, empty ice cream container beside you and a blanket on your lap. It’d been a little over a week since Ted had left the house. He hadn’t come home in the morning, that’s when you packed your bag and left. The phone continued to ring. After the fourth day of almost constant ringing it had just become background noise to your pity party. Closing your eyes the phone finally stopped. The thought crossed your mind that you should call him back and just tell him it was over, and that movers were coming to pick up the rest of your stuff, but you just couldn’t. Imagining a life without him was… painful. There was something probably so unhealthy about it, but you knew you couldn’t live without him anymore. Maybe you should just face the music, and call him.

You stared blankly, not even listening to the music your friend had put on in hopes of cheering you up. You felt pathetic, sitting here, pining after him. You weren’t sure when you dozed off but you woke to violent, desperate banging at the door. You knew, the moment you registered what you were hearing, who was at the door. Closing your eyes you sighed, calming the panic rising inside of you. Would he hurt you? Should you be scared? Shaking away your doubts you walked to the door, unlocking it and opening. 

The moment he laid eyes on you he smiled brightly, and you fought yourself hard to resist the urge to dive into his arms. “(Y/N)….” He looked stressed. Hair a curly mess, thick stubble on his face, obviously not 5 o’clock shadow, his t-shirt was wrinkled. He looked so unlike himself.

“Ted.”

“Do I need to get on my knees?” He smirked, but his eyes looked sad.

You stepped to the side, “Are you coming in or not?”

He eagerly stepped into the home and you relocked the door. He walked into the living room and turned back to you. “I’m sorry, baby. Please come home.” You crossed your arms looking away from him. 

“You hurt me.” He closed his eyes, stepping closer to you only for you to back up.

“I know what I did, but I stopped when you told me to, didn’t I?” He approached you slowly again and you didn’t back away. “I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me, I won’t hurt you like that again… unless you ask.” He smiled again and you felt your lips twitch. He always knew how to talk to you.

“Please come home. Nothing’s the same without you there.” He used his finger to tilt your chin up. “I love you, please.” You looked into his eyes, he seemed so desperate. You got up on your toes, and kissed him, god you missed his lips. His taste was intoxicating as he kissed you back passionately. Abruptly you shoved him away, he stumbled, caught off guard.

You smirked a little. “Didn’t you say something about getting on your knees?” He looked confused for a moment before he returned your smirk, dropping to his knees. “I’ll come home… if you make it up to me.” The sight of Ted on his knees for you, it sent heat straight between your thighs. “Come here.” He fucking crawled, you did your best to hide how aroused that made you. Once he was in front of you he bent over, pressing a kiss to the top of your foot. His lips then met the other foot as well.

“I’m sorry,” He mumbled. 

Ted urged your legs apart, and started kissing your inner calves. His lips were so soft and so hot. Your cunt throbbed from the power and excitement. He’d do anything to get you back. He kissed up your thighs, his hands reaching for the waist of your shorts. His fingers ran along the elastic and with a frustrated noise you said, “Are you going to take them off me or not?” He bit your leg lightly and tugged your shorts down your legs, groaning audibly when he realized you hadn’t been wearing panties. You smiled and let him lift your leg over his shoulder. 

Ted continued to kiss and suck at your thighs, before finally reaching your sex. He looked up at you and you thrust your hips toward his face as much as you could without toppling over. “What are you waiting for? C’mon, make it up to me.” 

He hesitated not even a moment longer, before he was on you. You cried out as his tongue slid up your wet slit, opening you up to allow him to turn his attention your swollen bud. You twisted your fingers into his hair, relying on his strong hands on your bottom to stop you from falling. He groaned against you causing you to shudder, god you missed him, you needed him. His hand moved to the small of your back, his other slid between your thighs. Fingers rubbing gentle circles into your clit as his tongue moved to your opening. 

You cried out loudly when he pressed it inside you. The feeling was overwhelming, it’d been too long since he’d been inside you, but it then made you desperately crave more. He increased the pressure and speed at which he rubbed you, your thighs shaking, you looked down. The moment your eyes met his you felt your orgasm creep up. He looked up at you, smiling with his eyes, pupils blown wide. He could read you like a book, knowing what you needed he moved his fingers down to your entrance, sliding them into you, his lips then locking onto your throbbing clit. You sobbed, tugging at his messy hair, eyes rolling back, as the waves of pleasure hit you. 

When you finally came back down Ted was still licking at you, with slow gentle strokes. His hand back on your bottom to steady you. You pushed his head away, barely catching yourself when you tugged your leg off his shoulder. He was leaned back on his hands, chin wet with your arousal, the evidence of his of his own pressing into his jeans, his chest heaving. There was no longer a smirk on his face. 

You approached him slowly, unsure if he’d jump up and take control of the situation. Crouching beside him, you carefully undid his jeans. You looked down at his face as you took his cock into your hands. Ted groaned loudly, hands giving out under him, his upper body joined the lower on the floor. He hit the ground with a thud, arm coming up over his face as you stroked him. You realized then that he was humiliated. He bit back his moans and tried desperately to hide behind his arm.

You understood now, what he loved so much about having you like this. A person completely at your mercy, the power felt amazing. Addicting. You smirked, almost laughing at how depraved he looked. After a while you took pity on him, he’d been so good. You leaned over him, engulfing his member in your mouth. His hips jerked, and his arm moved from his face to slam his fists on the floor with a growl. You pulled off for a moment. “It’s okay, you can come.” His head lifted to watch you take his cock again before slamming back down with a thud. He didn’t warn you, as you felt him throb in your throat you pulled back slightly, collecting his release on your tongue. 

When he was finished he lifted his flushed face to look at me. You stuck your tongue out at him, showing the cum you collected before closing your mouth and swallowing, exaggeratedly. His head dropped again, groaning. You laughed this time, not bothering to tuck him back into his pants you curled up against him. Head on his chest you murmured, “I love you too.” 

“So you’re coming home then?” He sounded out of breath still. 

“There is nowhere else I’d want to be.”


	8. Warming Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is blissfully oblivious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late updates, I post most of my chapters on tumblr then forget to post them here. Sorry about that. Posting two now to makeup for it.

“Ted, hurry up!” You called, jogging towards his car, barely slowed by the sand under your feet. Ted on the other hand, walked leisurely, carrying all the bags you’d brought to the beach, obviously in no rush. Huffing, you sat down in the passenger seat, crossing your legs. Ted unlocked the trunk and placed the bags inside, then made his way around to his seat. “Yeah, okay. Just take your time.” You muttered bitterly.

He just smiled to himself. “There are bathrooms here-”

 

“You know how I feel about public washrooms! Just drive, Teddy.” He chuckled as you shifted around in the seat.

The moment the car pulled up to your shared home you were out of the car leaving Ted to carry the bags, again. You jogged up to the door to find it locked. You turned to you boyfriend with a growl. He just shook the keys, looking thoroughly amused. You ran back down grabbing them, mumbling curses under your breath, god he was an asshole sometimes.

You turned on the sink to wash your hands, feeling much better, when you realized your bracelet was gone. You finished drying your hands quickly to find Ted. He was putting your sand-covered towels in the washer. “Did I give you my bracelet?” He looked over his shoulder, hand reaching down and checking his pockets.

“No.” He continued to load the washer. “Do you think I left it at the beach?”

He shrugged, “Maybe, I told you not to bring it. You always lose something at the beach.” The last part was said under his breath earning him a shove. You followed him to the bedroom, he looked through his drawers for something clean to wear.

“Think I left it in the car?”

“Could be…” He waved you off, dismissively. You slipped your flip flops back on and grabbed his keys to check the car. You unlocked the door and leaned over the driver seat. It wasn’t on the dash or in the cup holders, not on the floor. You remembered changing into your bathing suit in the back seat, while Ted stood watch. You climbed over the seat and tumbled ungracefully into the back seats. Only then realizing you could’ve just moved the front seat forward.

You ran your fingers along the crack between the cousin and the backrest, nothing. You looked to the floor, nothing, you reached under the back seat, still nothing. Sighing you reached under the front passenger seat, your fingers caught on something metal. You tugged on it to find it was heavier than expected. “What the-” Crowbar. You raised your eyebrows, you would have understood a tire iron. But a crowbar? You shrugged, it had its uses you guessed. You haphazardly tossed it back under the seat, moved to the driver’s side seat.

You felt something knitted, you pulled it out as well. Your breath caught for just a moment, thrown off by the mask. Why the fuck did he have a balaclava in his car? You sat up on the seat, inspecting it. Now this was much, much weirder than the crowbar. You climbed back out of the car, relocking it. Mask still in your hand, you walked back into your house. Ted stood in the kitchen, leaning over the sink washing dishes, you were about to confront him with what you’d found, when you got an idea. A little payback of earlier that day.

You pulled the balaclava over your head and face, ignoring the fact that it smelt like motor oil, and something unpleasant. You crept up behind him, and wrapped your hands around his waist. “I think you’ve been a bad boy, Theodore.” Ted wasn’t easily startled, not even close. He loved to sneak up on you, getting you every time, but you had never once scared him. But when he turned his head you were sure you’d almost scared him. His whole body tensed and his eyes widened.

“Where’d…. What….”

You smiled, pulling away from him and hopping up on the counter.

Ted’s eyebrows were furrowed, but he chuckled. “Why are you wearing that?”

“Why was it in your car?”

He shrugged, pushing your legs apart so he could stand between them. Wet hands finding your hips. “Was a joke gift from work.”

You laughed, “And the crow bar?”

He moved his hands up your side, creeping under your shirt. “Every volkswagen owner has one.”

“Mhmm.”

You leaned forward, kissing him. He reached to take it off you, but you stopped him. “What you don’t think it makes me look sexy?” He laughed, standing back and looking at you for a moment.

“Well I definitely think it looks better on you than on me.”

“Oh, don’t say that.” You tugged it off, your hair sticking up off your head in crazy directions.

“Come’re.” You pulled it over his head, rolling it down over his face. You felt heat rush between your thighs, his beautiful blue eyes looked so, dark, and intense surrounded by the fabric. You shook your head.

“I think you look great, baby.” You were a little breathless, Ted noticed, he always did, and he smirked.

“I think you were the one was who was bad today. The attitude, rooting around in daddy’s things. Tisk tisk.” He shook his head and you attempted to squeeze your thighs together, but Ted’s hips were in the way. “You hurt me, princess.” He eased you down off the counter with chilling gentleness. He turned your body toward the bedroom, “Go on, go wait for daddy.”

You went to run for the bedroom, foot catching on the mat on the floor. Ted reached out and grabbed your best, steading you. “Clumsy bitch,” he chuckled. Shoving you more roughly to the room. He walked behind you, but you didn’t dare look back.

The bed sheets were cool and you appreciated the feeling on your over heated skin. You could hear Ted laughing as you scrambled up the bed, getting onto your hands and knees, just how he liked you. You dared a glance behind you to find him missing. You were about to call out for him only to have a thick leather belt pulled across your face, gagging you. He tightened it, the width of the belt making it near impossible to swallow. He gathered your hair into his fist, pulling you up and pressing his lips to your ear. “You just never fucking learn. God, sometimes it blows my mind how fucking stupid you are. Maybe that’s why I love you.” Your cheeks and sex heated more, even as embarrassment spread through you at the backhanded compliment. He tugged at your clothing, making quick work of removing it. You yelped when he yanked you up by your arm.

“Change of plans, princess.” You struggled to keep up with his pace. Your bare feet hit the cold tile of the mudroom you panicked. You tried to speak past the leather, “Shut the fuck up.” The impact of his palm hushed your protests, knocking you off balance. He dragged you down the wooden steps of your back porch before shoving you into the trimmed grass of your backyard. You were sobbing, trying to plead past the heavy leather in your mouth, drool dripping down your chin and onto your bare chest.

“Uh-uh, not getting outta this one.” He chuckled circling you. “You never know how to keep your nosy ass out of anything do you.” He crouched in front of your hunched frame, smiling at how you head was hung submissively. “But you know what they say…” He lifted your chin, forcing you to look into his deep blue eyes. “Curiosity killed the cat.”

He stood, pacing you again, you barely heard him mutter, “And I think you’re running out of lives.”

You looked around desperately. Though you had a tall fence around your yard anyone could peer between the 2 by 4’s and see you naked, gagged and sobbing on your yard. You curled into yourself only to have Ted knock his foot against you. “No, I want to look at you. Hands and knees.”

You reluctantly moved into the position, Ted moving behind you, pulling you closer. His fingers reached between your thighs, you were dripping. You always were for him. He leaned over you, rubbing slow circle over your clit, making you squirm. “You want daddy’s cock, hmm? Anyone could be watching, seeing how much of a slut you are for me.” You felt another rush of moisture between your thighs. “You like that? I knew you were a whore, but an exhibitionist too?” He laughed again, but started undoing his pants.

You clenched in anticipation, forgetting yourself for a moment when he pressed into you, causing you to moan loudly past the leather. Ted gave you no time to adjust, starting a fast hard pace. You felt like you were on fire, even as your skin was cooled by the grass.

Your fingers dug into the ground, dirt feeling gritty under your nails. One of Ted’s hands moved from your hip to your head, pressing you face further into the grass, making breathing hard without inhaling dirt. His thrusts sped up more, the sound of your flesh hitting his echoing in your yard reminding you exactly where you were.

You sobbed in pleasure and humiliation. “I. Fucking. Own. You. Got. It?” Ted punctuated each word with a hard thrust. You tried to answer, but only succeeded in making more garbled noises. It seemed to be enough for him as he moved his hand back between your thighs. His finger rubbed roughly over your clit as his over hand ground your face into the dirt.

“C’mon, bitch, come.” Your orgasm was all shutters and tears, as you felt the warmth of Ted’s release spread inside you.

He gently undid the belt around your face and lowered your head gingerly back to the ground. You stared blankly at the shed across the yard as he redressed himself. The balaclava dropped onto the ground by your face, you’d forgotten he’d even been wearing it.

Pulling you into his arms, he carried you back into the house seemingly unconcerned with the fact you were covered in dirt. You pressed your face into his neck and inhaled the masculine scent of him and you smile, deciding you could feel embarrassed about what happened tomorrow.


	9. I Love You Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised. Also my favorite chapter so far.

This was your favorite activity. Just sitting on the couch, in the arms of the love of your life. You smiled to yourself as you pressed closer to his chest, enjoying his warmth and the softness of his sweater. “Tired, baby?” You shook your head but continued to snuggle into him. His chuckle shook you.

“I’m hungry though…” It was late afternoon, you’d both just gotten home. It was a little early for dinner but you were starving. You reluctantly pulled yourself away from Ted. Stretching you felt him land a soft smack on your bottom. “Hey!” You whipped around and shot him a look. He just grinned.

“Grab me something too, love.” You muttered curses at him under your breath as he continued laughing. 

You peered into the fridge, sighing, you really needed to get groceries. You pulled out some ham and cheese slices along with mayonnaise, deciding on ham sandwiches. You move to the shelf where you kept the bread but it wasn’t there. Fucking Theodore. You growled, he never put it back where it was supposed to go. You roughly tugged open the cupboard only have it to fall right off it’s hinges. You jumped, the door clattering to the floor loudly.

“Hey, you alright?” Ted called from the living room.

“Yeah, just broke the cupboard. Again.”

You heard him laugh loudly. Sighing you set the read on the counter before opening the kitchen drawer that held all your tools. You found the only screwdriver in the drawer, wrong shape. Frustrated you looked out the window, you remembered Ted’s shed. Of course he’d have tools in there.

You slipped on your flip flops and walked to the shed. Noticing the padlock. God dammit. You tried Ted’s birthday, wrong. His mother’s? Wrong. Yours? The lock clicked and popped open. You smiled. Ted had told you not to go into the shed. Not in those exact words but he’d made it clear that it was his space. Your friends had told you it was a guy thing, men need space. And the lock on the door screamed ‘keep out.’ You pulled open the door to be met with a foul stale smell. You coughed. Stepping in you looked around. It was small, but the larger part of the shed was blocked by a shelf, obscuring it from your view.

The was a shelf to the left of you, bright red toolbox catching your eye. Before you could go to it someone grabbed your arm, almost roughly pulling you back.

Ted looked angry.

“What are you doing?”

You were completely caught off guard by the harshness in his voice. “I - I just needed a screwdriver to fix the cupboard.”

His face softened. “Sorry, I just… A possum died in there earlier and I haven’t had a chance to get rid of it yet. I know how much you love animals, I just didn’t want you to get upset by it.”

He kissed your forehead before moving you gently to the side. “I’ll get it, what kind of screwdriver do you need?”

“Flathead.”

You watched him closely as he rooted around in the toolbox, he seemed completely unbothered by the smell. He returned with the tool in hand, looking the shed back up he turned to you. Rubbing the back of his neck he said, “Look, I’m sorry I’ve been so temperamental. Just school and-”

“It’s okay.” You wrapped your arm around his neck and pressed a kiss to his stubbly cheek. “I get it.”

He hugged you back. “I’m just lucky I have such an understanding princess.” You giggled, pulling away and slapping him on the chest.

“Let’s go get something to eat, instead.” 

You nodded in agreement, smiling back at him.

———–

Ted led you by your hand through a park, you couldn’t stop smiling at him, blushing like a teen when he looked at you. Ted always had that effect on you. He sat you down at a park bench as he worked on laying out the food. He’d picked up takeout from your favorite diner. He sat beside you and you ate in comfortable silence.

“I love it out here.” Ted spoke up. “It’s so secluded and quiet.” His fingers brushed over the back of your neck.

“Yeah,” You agreed, “It’s beautiful out here too.”

He smiled, that gorgeous Ted smile before leaning down, kissing you. It was gentle but insistent, expressing all the love words just couldn’t. You were happier that you ever thought you could be. That’s when you heard a soft creaking noise.

You pulled away, squinting at him. He was still smiling, but his eyes drifted down. Yours followed to hands. In then sat a small velvet box, opened to reveal a glittering ring. He moved off the bench and crouched onto his knee.

“Ted…” You couldn’t believe what you were seeing.

“Will you marry me?” Your eyes burned and you lost your voice. Only managing a jerky nod. Being enough for Ted, his smile speed further on his face as he took your hand, sliding the ring around your finger. You couldn’t stop the tears as he pulled you into his arms.

“I love you, (Y/N.)”

You tilted your face up from his neck, kissing him again. More urgently than before as you desperately grasped at him. He pulled you to the ground with him, unzipping the back of your dress, he tugged it forward and off your arms, exposing your chest. You clawed open the buttons of his dress shirt running your hands over his skin. Ted’s hands slide up your thighs to your panties, easily snapping the lace and tossing them into the dirt beside you. You protested but he silenced you with a bite to the lip.

He rolled you over, gently laying you on the ground he lowered himself over you. You grasped onto his biceps, feeling the hard muscle flex. Ted sat back suddenly, looking down at you. Hair tussled, shirt hanging off his shoulders, eyes dark and a trace of dirt on his face.

He smiled wickedly as he undid his belt, he didn’t take them off like you’d hoped, instead he only gripped the outline of his cock. You spread your legs more, the skirt of your dress gathering obscenely around your waist, framing your wet sex.

Ted leaned down, kissing your sternum, fingers gently rubbing over your nipple through your bra. You arched towards him with a moan, fingers digging into the ground. His hands moved to your hips, stopping you from grinding against him as he kissed down your chest to your soft stomach. Tongue briefly dipping into your belly button before he skipped over your sex to your inner thighs. You cried out when he bit your thigh, hard. “Daddy! Please, I need-”

He responded with another bite, teeth sinking into your skin deeper. You thrashed as he lapped away the blood he drew with a groan. You threw your arm over your face overwhelmed and desperate. Always desperate for him.

“Look at me.” He growled from between your legs and you followed his command without hesitation, you knew better. Ted looked up at you, blood smeared on his lips, and he smiled, looking like the devil himself. With that he ducked his head, and ran his tongue along your dripping slit. You cried out, head falling back. Ted groaned against you, hands holding your hips in place as you tried to thrust towards him. He wrapped his lips around your clit, sucking hard, as his hand moved down your thigh. You bit your lip to silence yourself as he pressed two fingers into you, curling them with experienced accuracy.

You felt your orgasm building embarrassingly quickly, so you reached down to Ted. Unsure if he’d let you touch him, fingers lightly running through his hair. His eyes flashed up, dark, and he nipped your clit, fingers thrusting into you hard. You moaned his name and gripped onto the curls in your hand. Your other hand slammed into the ground as you came. Head twisting side to side, Ted moaning with you. Before you’d even finished braving the shudders running through you, Ted thrust himself into you.

You cried out at the sudden intrusion, hands reaching up and grabbing on to his biceps, trying to steady yourself. Ted growled into your neck, as he moved swiftly and roughly inside of you. The sounds of your skin slapping against his sounded obscene in the quiet forest. You moved your hands to his back, nails digging deeply into his flesh. Ted groaned at that, snapping his teeth down on your throat. You could feel the wetness of tears on your cheeks as he continued to press his teeth in harder.

Tightening your thighs around him and you chanted his name. Ted’s thrusts fell out of rhythm as he panted.

“You wanna come again, princess?”

You moaned loudly, fingers tugging on his hair. “Yes, yes, yes! Please, Ted please!”

He made a noise close to a chuckle before he sat back. You cried out at the loss of his body on yours, but he cut you short with his fingers on your clit.

“C’mon, Daddy wants to see you come on his cock.”

You could only see white as your second orgasm hit you, mouth open in a silent scream. “Good girl, good girl,” Ted’s voice dissolved into a groan as you felt him spill inside of you. 

When you finally came down, you found Ted still on top of you, nuzzling your neck. You gently smoothed his messy hair, giggling at the absurdity of the situation. He looked up at you, and smiled lazily. “I love you,”

His smiled widened and he repeated. “I love you too.”


End file.
